A Beautiful Disaster
by xXMistressOfWinterXx
Summary: Syndrome,Mirage,and Violet find interest in an New Yorken orphan. I am not good at summarys if you can tell.
1. Nothing Much

A/N: This is a short little inside to JoJo. Nothing much, I just wanted y'all to see her before the story really started.  
Oh. I don't own the Incredibles or anything. If I did, Buddy would be mine. Ha!

I am JoJo Ava O'Hara and I am an orphan. Yeah...Yeah. I know what you are thinking; 'She's an orphan. She is cliché and she is lonely...angst...hate.' or 'Oh, like Annie?'  
First of all, I don't think I am cliché. I am quiet and I don't trust people...but every orphan in this Hell Hole is.  
Secondly, I am not like Annie because Annie is adorable. I have plain black hair. It isn't shiny or full of volume...It is greasy and dull. I am short, about five foot four. Along with being cursed with shortness I am thin and boobless. Hey, better then being fat and have Dolly Parton boob's, right?


	2. We Never Existed

A/N: Hey. Now that you guys at least know who my character is… the story can start! Don't own the Incredibles or the songs I mention in this.

"Hey, Josephina, Grab me some M & M's, okay?" Jessica, one of my many room mates asked as I climbed down from my top bunk.

"Alrighty, they have pretzel M&M's!" I said.

"Damn you and your seductive ways!" She threw me a dollar. "Get me a Coke Zero, 'Kay?" I nodded and made my trek into the dangerous night time parts of 'The Mary Jonas's House for Orphaned Girls''

Every night, we switched off of who was going to get everyone food. Tonight, was my night! I had about twenty dollar's in my hand that was the most amount of money I would probably ever hold in my hands. The vending machine's where on the other side of the building, right next to the check out desk. I looked at my watch: It was 1:30 …Everyone has gone home- I hope.

AT LAST! I spotted the glow of the Coke machine's about twenty feet away from me. My mouth watered for food and .

"Are you sure you want her?" The front desk's lady asked. I ducked down fast.

"Did hesitate?" A man said that, I knew that.

"Buddy…" A girl stepped into the light: She was beautiful; she had platuim blonde hair and tan skin. She was like a Barbie.

"Yes…" She spoke again, her voice soft and motherly." We want Josephine Joanne Ava O'Hara." I gasped. That was me!

"She is quiet. Can you handle that?" Mrs. Not-Wanting-Me-To-Get-A-Family said.

"I can!" Another female appeared out of the darkness. She was possibly the blonde's daughter- She had raven dark hair and violet eyes.

"Would you like to see her now?" The blonde nodded.

My heart raced as I ran from the front desk to the dorm.

"Where's my pretzel M&M's?" Jessica asked.

"Shh! someone is coming!" I jumped into my bed and messed up my hair and 'fell back asleep.' The other girls' did the same.

"Shh…" The desk lady said. I heard her coming closer to me.

"JoJo, wake up…"She slightly poked me.

"Huh?" I looked up, dazed.

"You have a visitor…" She smiled.

"You are Josephine Joanne Ava O'Hara, right?" The blonde raised her head.

I nodded.

"Well, hello. I am Mirage Smith…and according to the government: I don't exist." She smirked.

"What?"

"JoJo, have you heard of the Supervillian Syndrome?" She asked.

"Yeah...He w-was in the paper a while back. He died, right? Mr. Indred-dible killed him." I asked, brushing my hair in my eyes.

"Well…Sort of…He was sucked into the airplane but, he lived."  
"What? He must've been, like, in a million pieces!" I smiled widely.

"Just about."  
"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, she was getting at something.

"We have been following you here for the past year or so…We have found you to be our perfect NEWEST employee." She smiled

"Employee? I don't know. Isn't Syndrome kinda, you know, anal?" I smiled, crookedly.

"You'll probably never even meet him." She smiled…again.

"I have fr-riends here."

"Friends? Are they really? Here: you are family-less, money-less, and job-less. There, you can have a family and have tons of money and have tons possessions Do you think you friends will be happy for you?"

"I-I…I…Alright, Mirage, you won me over. I will go."

"JoJo, come here." She pulled up a chair next to her. I

"Okay…My social security card and passport…" I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Watch this." In a flash they where gone.

'Wha-?"

"Now…JoJo…We never existed…


End file.
